Harry Possible: Year One
by donalddeutsch
Summary: This is the second story in my Harry Possible storyline. We have started at Hogwarts, what surprises will this new year bring. Follow Harry, Kim, Dudley, Ron and Bonnie as they make their way through the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. Please read and revi
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POSSIBLE: YEAR ONE

A/N: Hey all here is year one of their Hogwarts years. No one made any guesses on which one of Kim's future foes will be teaching them in their first year of Hogwarts, but you will find out rather quickly, like within the first couple of chapters. Yes BonBon is coming to Hogwart's, thought that Kim needed her nemises for school. None of the others will be there, but that doesn't mean that they won't be part of the story. This is going to be way AU, so you can throw cannon out the window, and same with the Harry Potter storyline for this story. Voldemort is dead and not coming back. Pettigrew was caught a few years ago. This is going to be interesting still tho, so please have patience with me.

Disclaimor: I don't own either Harry Potter nor Kim Possible. Harry is owned by JK Rowlings, and Kim Possible is owned by Disney.

Chapter One: Letters and Professors

Sirius Black knew that his time in Middleton was coming to a close now that the kids were going to be going to Hogwarts. He had let his employers at the High School know that this was his last year, and that he was going back to his home country for a while to work. Of course he couldn't tell them exactly what he was going to do, but they were glad for him, and gave him glowing recommendations. He finished off the school year, and was given a huge party by his kids that he coached over the years. He went home and tossed some powder into his fireplace. "Hogwart's Headmasters office." He then stuck his head in and called out. "Albus, you around?"

Albus Dumbledore had been expecting this call, and was sitting at his office desk, even tho it was nearly midnight when he got the call. "Sirius my boy, how are you doing? You looking good, the years have done you good." He smiled at the younger man and chuckled at the thought.

"I am doing good Albus, I hope that times have done you good also. I'm sure you know why I called, so I will cut to the chase. You know that this is the last summer that Harry, Dudley, Kim and Ron will be here in Middleton before heading to Hogwart's, and I was wondering if you had their letters ready for them? I know that the other 3's birthdays are coming up, but Harry's isn't til the end of July. I was wondering if we could get them all now, so I can get them to them so we can make the plans on what we're going to do."

Albus looked at him with a smile, and nodded. "Of course, I have their letters right here. I will send them to you via Fawkes, and have them to you in a minute. I do have a request for you. Can you please deliver another letter for me, to a young lady that had just moved to Middleton in the last couple of months, that is to go to Hogwart's also. I'm sure you remember the Rockweillers? They moved there because of work, and their daughter Bonnie is to go to Hogwarts also."

Sirius of course knew who the Rockweillers were, and thought that this could be interesting. "Sure I will deliver hers also, just send it with the others." He got up off his knees after saying good bye, and waited for Fawkes to deliver the letters. He didn't have to wait long, when he saw the Phoenix, he smiled. "Hey Fawkes, got some letters for me to deliver?" He took the burden from the bird and his smile turned to a frown when he saw one for himself also. "Hmm what do we have here." He opened the letter and chuckled. He wrote a quick note and handed it to Fawkes. "Tell the old man that I would be glad to teach this year, and also to have the co-professor he's talking about with me." Fawkes left in a flare of fire and Sirius made his way to the address for the Rockweillers to see young Bonnie and his old friends.

He went up to the grand looking house, and knocked on the door. The man who answered the door, was a few years older, but still Sirius couldn't mistake Donnie Rockweiller for anything. "Sirius,what brings you to Middleton?" He ushered his friend into the house and smiled at him. He called for his wife to come see who was here.

Mrs Rockweiller was still the beauty she was in school, when she was a Black still back then and Sirius hugged his cousin. "Hey good to see you also. I came because Albus told me you moved here and had me drop off Bonnies Hogwarts letter along with 4 others for kids in this town." Sirius explained and laughed at the thought of how they might get along, oh how he was sorely mistaken about Bonnie and the others getting along.

Donnie called for his youngest daughter to come down here, and they waited in the living room.

"You wanted me dadd..." She stopped when she saw the stranger sitting there, and then she recognized him from family photos. "Cousin Sirius, good to see you. What brings you to Middleton? Do you have my letter?"

Sirius smiled at his second-cousin and nodded. "I got it right here, and I've been here for a few years now, came with a few friends children when they moved here to live with relatives. Heres your letter Bonnie, and we will be heading out in a couple months to get supplies and get you to school. I'm sorry to have to leave in such a rush, but got other letters to deliver, and I will be in contact on when we will be going." He hugged his relatives and showed himself out with more goodbyes.

Sirius then went to the Possible residence, knowing that Ron would be found their usually, and he wasn't disappointed. He knocked on the door and was let in. "Good afternoon Possibles and Stoppables. I have something here for the kids." With squeals from them, they took their letters and read them. They had been expecting these for some time, not sure when they would get here. They got the idea when they were supposed to go and what they were supposed to get, just not sure where or how. Sirius explained things to them about Diagon Alley and the such, and told them they would go a week before school started, and get spend a week in London while waiting. He also told them about Bonnie and smiled at the thought of new friends for the kids.

The rest of the summer was spent getting ready for the move to England, getting passports, making sure all their medical records were set, which was easy to do, considering that Dr Mrs Possible was a Brain Surgeon, and getting things set for the kids to move away for the next few months. They had made arrangements for the kids to come home on the holidays and to get ready for the year. They figured that this would be just like going away for a boarding school, and looked forward to the adventure. They had also received letters from school in America, but decided that they all wanted to go to the same school, and not be separated in their schooling.

They were getting on the plane to London, where the families were going to spend the week there with the kids, as a small vacation, and be staying in Sirius's house before heading to school. They would be meeting a few of his friends there, and also learn a few things about the customs and ways of the Magical and what they learned would be called the Muggle world over in England while getting ready. They were all excited about the new adventure, and were also told that they were to meet with the Headmaster of the school before they went shopping, because he wanted to meet them, also had a few things for Harry. They decided that they were going to go before Harry's birthday, so that he can get a few things there and meet a few people that the kids were going to be going to school with.


	2. Shopping

HARRY POSSIBLE: YEAR ONE

A/N: Here is the next chapter in the story of Harry Potter/Possible. One person has guessed who the person is that is a future foe of Kim's and that's going to teach, so they get to be a future character in the storyline. Yes good old Monty Fiske, AKA Monkey Fist is going to be one of the new DADA professors for the first year. This should be interesting. Other than that, no real surprises for you, even tho we might see some people pop up over the series of stories for before they became foes of Kim Possible, who knows. They are going to be in Scottland after all. I have a new idea for a story that might be a side story once we get into this series a couple more stories. What would happen if the Tweebs were to meet the Weasley Twins, can you say worse pranksters than the marauders? One other thing, Harry is going to be going to Hogwarts in disguise pretty much. Like I said, Voldemort is dead, and Pettigrew is captured and kissed, no one to worry about. I'm having it so that everyone knows that he went to live with his relatives in America, and think that he just went to Magical school in America, he's going to be going to Hogwarts as Harry Possible, only a few select people will know who it is until he decides to tell someone else. Don't worry, it will still be good.

Disclaimor: I don't own either Harry Potter nor Kim Possible, they are owned by JK Rowlings and Disney respectively, I'm just playing around with them in my own way.

Chapter 2: Shopping

"Kids you ready to go to Diagon Alley?" Sirius called up the stairs of his family home in London for the children to come down to go shopping. There was a rushing of feet coming down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Ready" a chorus of 5 voices called out.

Sirius had to smile at that and nodded. "Good to hear, now Harry you got your disguise all ready I can see, good. Now your going to be going to Hogwarts as Harry Possible, so that there won't be anyone who knows who you really are, except a few professors and us here." He smiled at his godson who nodded.

Harry was in his disguise, which consisted of a lightening of his hair color, to a more reddish brown. He didn't need to change his eye color any, because his cousin has the same striking emerald green eyes also, so he could say it just ran in the family, and there was nothing that could be done about the scar, but he figured that it had faded away a whole lot since it happened, that it would take someone really looking for it to find it, and then he could explain it as a accident while younger.

All the kids were dressed in robes that Sirius had gotten for them a week ago, and were happy to finally be able to go get their school supplies. They had gotten along fairly well, well except that Bonnie kept thinking that she was superior to them, but not really in a snooty way, just being Bonnie they figured. They all had grew up together, except Bonnie, so that also was taken into account. When they were on their way out of the house, Sirius told them that they were going to be taking the Knight bus there, since he didn't think that they would want to get all dirty from the floo right now. He also told them that if they were good, they would go to Flourean's for Ice Cream after lunch. The kids knew to be good, for they had heard about this ice cream shop from Sirius.

Sirius took Harry aside before they left to talk to him. "I know your not going to be going as Harry Potter, but this is still yours. Your schooling has been paid for, and this is your school trust fund for you to use for your seven years of books and whatever else you want to do Harry. Now let's keep this just between us and don't get a big head about it, because none of the others have their own vaults right now. Here's the key to it, and be good with it, but remember to have fun. Now lets get going, and do our shopping." He grinned and led them all out, taking his wand and calling for the bus where they all clambered in and smiled as they took off like a amusement park ride to Diagon Alley.

Once there they all got some money, and went shopping. Everything went as normal for Harry with his wand, but that's all that was normal, well except him getting Hedwig also. The kids decided to get one owl for them all to use for letters home, since they all were from the states. They also got their own pets for use. Here they were different in all things and equal like most children.

Kim got a cat, that had reddish hair like her own, and also seemed independent.

Ron had Rufus, of course.

Dudley got a tabby cat that looked like it had run into a few fights in his day, but was friendly towards them.

Bonnie got a Cat that was Black as night, and called him midnight.

Harry got Hedwig.

They all got an pretty nice looking barn owl to take letters for them. They decided that they would leave the owl with Sirius, and that way they wouldn't get into trouble for having more than one pet. They were having some Ice Cream when things really got interesting. They saw the blonde headed kid, around their own age walking down the street with an older gentlemen that had to be his father from the looks of it. The kid looked like he wasn't really wanting to be here with his father, but still had to to get his supplies. They watched him go down the street and shrugged before turning to Sirius. "So do you know that kid Sirius?"

Sirius looked up at who they were talking about and nodded a bit. "Well not really the kid, but I know his father. That's Lucius and Draco Malfoy, not bad people really, Draco's mother is a cousin of mine, so that would make you and Draco cousins Bonnie. Do you guys want to meet him?"

When they nodded their head, Sirius grinned. "Lucius, you two got a minute? Some kids want to meet your son, their going to be going to Hogwarts together." He called out as they passed closer by later.

Lucius Malfoy turned his regal head to see who was adressing him and smiled. "Sirius, when did you get back town? And who are these children? I didn't know you got married or had any children of your own."

"Nah, none of them are mine, but one of them is related to you. You remember the Rockweillers, right? Well this is Bonnie, their daughter. This is Dudley, Kim and Harry Possible, and Ron Stoppable, they're here from America, but going to be going to Hogwarts just the same, because of Harry and Dudley being born here, but moving when their parents died a while ago. Harry, Ron, Dudley, Kim, Bonnie this is Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco."

The kids said their hellos and invited Draco to join them for Ice Cream. He looked up at his father for permission, and when he nodded, he smiled brightly and sat down to get to know his new friends. The kids got along quite well and Sirius talked to Lucius for a bit. "You are welcome to join us also Lucius, or I can make sure that Draco gets home by floo later if you like."

"Well Draco and I had a few more things to buy, but I can get them myself for him, just his books and Potion Supplies. If you can make sure he gets back to the mansion, it would be appreciated, and I will see you all on the first I assume."

"Sure that won't be a problem. Draco, your going to spend the rest of the day with us, and then floo back home later. Your welcome to stay for dinner if you like before you head home."

Draco nodded and smiled. "That would be great Sirius, thank you. I would like to get to know them better, and also my cousin here." He was happy and it showed.

They said their goodbyes to Lucius, and finished their ice cream and went home. They spent time getting to know each other better, and Draco flooed home with new friends.

A/N2: Ok I'm changing how I'm going to write Draco and Bonnie, their all going to be friends. Yes I know this is way out of character, but this is AU, and I don't care. The pairing will still be the same, and I'm just having fun. Your flames will be used to keep me warm and make S'Mores.


End file.
